


truth or dare 2k17 ( Mlp eg version)

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Past Cheating, Secrets Told, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Eight college friends head to a "Haunted Rental" for Halloween. But when they replay the game that made the house infamous, they awaken an evil spirit intent on stealing their souls.





	truth or dare 2k17 ( Mlp eg version)

Applejack was Driving with Her Girlfriend Sunset sitting in the Passenger seat while Sunset's Best-friend Rarity was sitting in the back-seat."Seriously , Babe where the hell are we going "Sunset asked her Girlfriend."we're Are going North "Applejack said to her girlfriend Rarity Threw A chip at Sunset making her and Applejack laugh."It's Rainbow's Annual Halloween scare Venture , what ever you want to call it. So just enjoy the Mystery "Applejack said smiling at Sunset. "Okay cool Hopefully , it's better than Last year's 'scary' corn maze "Sunset said laughing Along with Rarity."yeah, I hope Timber doesn't Break any more Bones this year "Rarity said to Sunset and Applejack."Well , He did get a jillion hit's on that Video though "Applejack said looking at Rarity threw the side view Mirror."yeah, But he missed the Play offs "Sunset said to Applejack."true, but Man can Rainbow scream or what " Applejack said looking at the Road."ohh , so you like it when they scream."Sunset said Kissing Applejack who smiled at her."okay , I'll will Jump out of this Moving Vehicle right now if this sexcaped goes Any Further" Rarity said pointing to the door. "are you Jealous" Sunset said smiling at Rarity patting Applejack shoulder " Hey, you should have invited...Shit what's his face "Applejack said looking at the Road again." Yeah, when your Friends Refer to your on-going-again-mostly off whatever he is as "what is face ", its usually a safe bet that the relationship isn't gonna work out."Rarity said looking a little sad "he's out there , Rares " Sunset said looking at her friend. "yeah "Rarity said looking down at her Lap looking a lot sadder now. 

( With Timber and Sci-twi ) 

"Can't wait to see Flash and the Girls again I'll missed them "sci-twi said in the passenger seat of her Boyfriend Van."but you saw them yesterday after our date "Timber said looking at Road Sci-twi struggled. "yeah , but still I'll love the girls and flash "Sci-twi said smiling at her boyfriend "hey "Timber said Pouting a little "ohh , stop you know I'll love you more " Sci-twi said kissing Timber cheek who smiled brightly " now Drive faster "Sci-twi said making Timber go faster. 

(Kill the DJ come back to playing in the Background as everyone drove to their detestation )

Everyone Arrived to where Rainbow was who was standing Holding a camera recording them "Welcome my Pretties "Rainbow said looking at her friends as they made there way to her."ohh, Pinkie Meow "Rainbow said to Pinkie who was wearing a cat costume. "what do you expect, you Say Halloween and Party i hear Costume "Pinkie said her friends Laugh. "And cat's have really good hearing "Flash said looking behind him."yeah , well the camera loving kitties "Rainbow said to Flash who was looking at Sci-twi who looked at everyone. Sunset had a hand wrapped around Applejack Arm "alright Flash Stop looking at my girl "Timber said making Flash stop."Hey Dash can i'll ask you something "Flash said looking at Rainbow"why did you bring us to your grandmas ghetto-ass house"he asked his rainbow haired friend."That's funny, That the same thing your Mom asked me every time she brings me here for some one on one" Rainbow said smirking at Flash as the others shook their heads. "who wants to see what's inside "Rainbow said getting up from the porch "come on let's check it out "Rainbow said opening the door walking inside as everyone began's to walking inside. " Listen , doc i'll had this clicking in my wrist "Timber said to Applejack moving his wrist around."Do you think I'm in med school to be your Personal physician Unless your a hot chick that needs something checked out , it's hard pass "Applejack said making Sunset look at her when she said the last part before she went inside. "but Women to Man use the other hand "Applejack said walking inside "use the other hand "Timber mocked before went inside the house."come on "Rainbow said once everyone was inside "tell me this place isn't prime "Rainbow said as she and the others looked around."right "Flash said holding a Bag in his arms before Dropping it "well Happy Halloween! Courtesy of your Neighborhood serial killer. where did you bring us " Flash said looking at Rainbow."Dash , when you said Overnight, i think we expected a little less.."Applejack said but was Cut off by Sunset. "sad? desolate?" Sunset said "Tragic "Sunset and Rarity said together making Sunset and Rarity look at each other "the Power of besties "Sunset said as her and Rarity put there Pinky's together kissing the end of their knuckles. "see, now i just thought that power was the of you regressing to the Second Grade Again and Again and Again and Again "Rainbow said holding her Camera."Dudette , what are we doing here seriously "Timber said pushing the Camera down. "wow "Rainbow said holding onto her Camera tightly "okay , Alright ever heard of scary rentals.com "Rainbow asked pointing to everyone. " No " Timber said as the others shook their heads " Hey , Babe you sure you don't want to go to a hotel "Sci-twi said to timber. "no , come on guys, its be fun we're to explore look for ghost channel Spirits, whatever. loo it's the perfect Pre-Halloween. Halloween thing to do i mean it's total dead and Breakfast "Rainbow said to her friends looking at them."No, Absolutely not "Timber said as the others laughed. "All right picture it this place 1983 , right here in this house seven teenagers played Truth or dare."Rainbow said to her friends who all sat down or leaned on a wall."God , the 80's really were all that tragic , weren't they" Flash said making everyone but Rainbow laugh. " you know what , Flash. they were "Rainbow said walking around " because all but one of them Died. Horrible , Painful deaths "Rainbow said looking at her friends. "wait, in this house "Sci-twi said sitting on a table. " yeah. that what I'm saying. can't you feel it?You guys overnight this placed became a haunted house. the People Moved away. the neighbors started dying.this place has a power" Rainbow said looking at her friends. "yeah, Okay let's hope it has real power"Flash said making everyone Laugh again."Okay , Okay wait. what about the Person who survived"Sunset said beside Applejack who was taking a drink of her beer."Points to Sunset for Paying attention "Rainbow said pointing to Sunset " she was never seen since.But rumor has it if you did see her , her face would haunt you forever Aah " Rainbow said scaring Sci-twi making everyone laugh."so Dumb "Sci-twi said moving Hair out of her face "Dude , get to Part where you stop Boring us Already "Timber said leaning on a wall with a Beer in his hand."All right saddle up We're gonna find out once and for all if things really to go bump in the night" Rainbow said to her friends."I was afraid you's say that." Rarity said looking at Rainbow who laughed. "Babe, you sure you want to stay here "Sci-twi said to Timber."it's one night in Rainbow's Houseofhorror.lame. we got this "Timber said to his friends and Girlfriend. Flash scream grabbing Timber leg making him scream putting his fist in his mouth Making everyone laugh again. "Do we "Rainbow said as everyone counted to laugh at Timber "All right, let's unload and then we begin"Rainbow said to everyone as they grabbed a bag and began to go somewhere in the house.

( in the Living room of the creepy old house ) 

"when Millennial's freeze up, in front of the camera when all they do is take selfies all day "Rainbow said as she moved her Camera around her friends."you really wasn't kidding your really going to Videotape everything tonight "Sci-twi said to Rainbow."Yeah , you know Dash here is the Founding Member "Timber said with his arm around Sci-twi. "the only Member "Pinkie said "of you know of the film club , or whatever it is you do by yourself "Flash said to her."Dont need to know , what she does by herself, thank you "Pinkie said to flash."But, Sweets you're with me in spirit every second I'm doing it "Rainbow said to Pinkie "Lucky me , Read between the lines "Pinkie said making a sign with her fingers. "you know what I'll actually kind think it's cool. Here I'll got you a beer "Sci-twi said handing Rainbow a beer who took it "thank you "Rainbow said smiling at Sci-twi. "your welcome "Sci-twi said smiling before she saw a Cockroach crawling on the floor " oh my God" she said before stomping on it Multiply times. "It's dead "Rarity said looking at Sci-twi weirdly "so disgusting "Sci-twi said leaning back in the Couch she and Timber were sitting on."isn't that Against Veggie Law i mean , roaches are People too."Pinkie said with sas in her Voice "they are not People , they are Vile creatures and they can eat me "Sci-twi said crossing her arms."Tempting "Rainbow said taking a sip of her beer."All right , we're roach free now what "Applejack asked beside Sunset who legs were on her Lap, Applejack held Sunset legs with one hand and the other has a Beer in it. Sunset smiled at her girlfriend. "Now....Wait for it. we play the game "Rainbow said making her friends look at er "Truth or dare "Rainbow said as she said that the clock rang Making everyone look at it."that was Weird " Rarity said leaning back in her chair."how you Pull that one off Dash "Timber said looking at Rainbow who took a drink of her beer "who cares , I'll want to do a sance. like engaged with the other side, the After life"Pinkie said to everyone. "well Pinks , good thing i'll stuffed a Ouija Board down my Pants before we left"Sunset said Smiling making Applejack smile laughing."Omg! and then we can talk about how cute Applejack is and Braid each other hair "Timber said in mock like Voice earning a yes from Sunset and Pinkie. "All right , All right , All right. but come on, think About it how cool it will be to Play that Game in this house were all hell broke loose "Rainbow said to her friends. " you mean, where all those people died?" Sunset said with her head on Applejack shoulder "I'm in "Pinkie said happily making the Laugh a little. "but i'm not doing sexually "Pinkie said looking at all the Boy's "ohh, Ditto "Sci-twi said raising her hand. "Boo"Timber and Flash said looking at the girls. "Hashtag keep it clean boys and RD "Sunset said to the Boy's who stopped Booing "Fine. nothing sexually "Rainbow said clapping her hands "ohh , we Promise "Flash said laughing. "you know what , nothing illegal cause um the rental is in my name "Rainbow said playing with her chair "All right I'll got some card's and I'll got some pen's "Rainbow said taking out the cards and Pens from her Jacket "we're write down some dares and truth and mix them up "Rainbow said looking at her friends."All right, Hand it over "Sunset said placing her legs on the floor as Everyone began to grab a pen and a price of Paper."Flash "Rarity said as Flash handed her a pen "thanks "she said leaning back in her chair. Rainbow placed all the truth or dares on the table."Ladies first "Rainbow said before sitting back down "you know , what I'm feeling feisty"Sunset said getting up from her spot beside Applejack who made a sound "Ease up , Babe"Sunset said laughing along with Applejack. Sunset mixed the cards around before Grabbing one looking at it "Really , boys didn't we just over this "Sunset said looking at all the boy's. "Make out with Rarity "Sunset said making the boy's laugh. "who would "Flash said with a small smile "that's crazy "Flash said laughing "but you should probably do that one though"Flash said looking at Sunset who crossed her arms with a small smile."this should be interesting "Sci-twi said smiling."Come on , she your bestie Remember it'll be like kissing your sister "Rainbow said smiling at Sunset. "no "Rainbow said shaking her head "that totally not a thing, ew. "Sunset said looking at Rainbow "Not the same thing at all "Rarity said as Sunset walked over to her. "Make out , make out , make out "Timber chanted before sci-twi covered his mouth."Okay , Rares Pucker..."Sunset said laughing before kissing rarity who kissed back. "ohhh "Timber said mouth opened a little "yes "Flash said as Rainbow Video-recording them. Sunset and Rarity started laughing when they pulled away "Yeah I'll am Definitely Pregnant After that "Flash said as Sunset made her way back over to Applejack laughing as Applejack placed a arm around her waist."All right all right , I'll go next let's see who else you guys want me to kiss "Rarity said picking up a card As Sunset and Applejack were being cute Rarity looked at the card reading it before Folding it up "Well "Applejack said looking at her "I'm not playing "Rarity said leaning away from her chair as the others looked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah yeah its get better or worse.


End file.
